Billy's Rotten Day
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: REPOST. Ever have one of those days where practically everything goes wrong? Well, Billy is about to have one of those days.


**Billy's Rotten Day**

It started off like any other morning. The alarm clock went off and Billy woke up. "Morning already?" He groaned, reaching for the snooze button, and fell out of bed while trying to reach it. "OOF!" He cried when he hit the floor. "Ouch." Billy groaned again, and got back up, then put on his glasses. Billy then got dressed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. "Hmm, hardly anything to eat." He muttered, looking in the fridge. Then his eyes fell on the plate of leftover nachos and guacamole. After Billy finished breakfast, he went into the bathroom to comb his hair. But for some reason that day, it wasn't behaving. "Damn hair." Billy growled and pulled out the mousse. It took two heaping handfuls of mousse to get his hair under control, but not before it become hard as a rock.

As Billy was walking to school that morning, he was carrying his binder under his arm and something slipped out from it. It was an assignment for his Science 10 class. He didn't notice that it was gone, and that Brad Stephenson, one of the school bullies, had picked it up. He and Greg Davis, his friend were looking over it . "Loser." Brad remarked when he saw Billy's name on it and scrunched it up. He and Greg laughed as he tossed it in the trash and slapped hands with each other.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Rosario said when class began that morning, "I'm coming around to collect your homework assignments." As he was going around the classroom, Billy was frantically searching his binder. Where is it? He thought. At the back of the room, Brad and Greg were snickering at him. "Where is your homework Billy?" Mr. Rosario asked. Billy looked up to see that he was standing at his desk.

"Uh, I-I don't know," Billy stammered, "I, I ha-had it with me this morning." He was nervously tugging at his shirt. "It was in here, but now it's gone." Mr. Rosario looked at him sternly. This made Billy even more nervous. "I did the assignment!" He protested. "But I don't know why it's missing."

"Well I guess you'll just have to make up for it after school then."

"What! You're giving me detention?" Billy asked. He was freaked out. He NEVER had detention before.

"Not if you already know the answers." Mr. Rosario replied. Billy groaned, putting his head down on the desk. At the back, Brad and Greg laughed quietly to themselves, but it wasn't quiet enough. "Something funny boys?" Mr. Rosario asked them.

"No Mr. Rosario." Brad replied, smiling.

"Yeah right." Billy muttered. He knew they'd been laughing at him.

At break, Billy went to the library to re-do his science homework. There's no way in hell I'm gonna stay after school, He thought bitterly. Billy found an empty table, sat down and pulled out his CD player. Now he was having trouble finding the batteries. Where are my friggin' batteries? He thought while digging and fumbling around in his bag. Finally he turned his bag over and dumped everything out. But all that was in there were his Duran Duran "The Wedding Album" CD case, his science textbook, and some pens. "Great!" Billy growled as he slammed his bag down on the table. "I must've left them at home!" He got started on his assignment once he got all his things put back in his bag.

As Billy was leaving the library when break ended, Brad Stephenson was waiting by the door, and he tripped Billy as he walked by. "Whoa!" Billy cried as he spiraling towards the floor. His notebook and papers flew everywhere.

"Hey everyone!" Brad yelled. "The geek dropped his books again!" Some people laughed and called him a klutz. Brad bent down to face him. "Just like you did with your homework eh?"

"What do you know about that?" Billy asked, getting back up, his anger rising.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Brad replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"Asshole." Billy muttered.

"What did you say?" Brad growled, grabbing Billy by his shirt.

"Nothing."

"It better have been." Brad sneered and shoved him aside. When Brad was gone, Billy gathered up his papers and notebook.

"Here," somebody said to him. "I believe this is yours." Billy looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and a pink LA Gear t-shirt holding out the first page of his homework assignment to him.

"Thanks." Billy said, as he took it from her. After she turned and left, Billy put his stuff away in his bag. He didn't notice the empty pop can that Greg Davis had dropped nearby, stepped on it, and fell down again. This time, no one was around to see what happened. "Fuck!" Billy snapped. "This day keeps going from bad to worse." He growled as he got back up.

At lunch, Billy went to his locker to grab his lunch money. When he opened his locker, another one of his Duran Duran CDs fell out. Before he could pick it up, Bulk, along with his friend Skull came along and snatched it up. "Hey Billy boy, nice CD." Bulk remarked.

"Yeah whatever, now give it back." Billy tried to grab it, but Bulk held it away from him.

"I just want to look at it."He taunted. "Who the hell is Duran Duran?"

"Yeah, who the hell is Duran Duran?" Skull repeated. Bulk scowled at him.

"Damn it numbskull quit repeating what I say!"

"Shut up!" Billy yelled, and gain, tried to grab the CD from Bulk, but Bulk still held it away from him.

"Ooh, getting a little feisty now, aren't we?" He taunted further.

"Give it back NOW!" Billy hollered.

"Gimme gimme never gets!" Bulk chanted sarcastically.

"Hey Bulk, how 'bout a game of 'Piggy In The Middle'?" Skull asked.

"You're on!" Bulk backed up and tossed the CD to him.

"Hey!" Billy screamed, trying to catch it. But Skull already caught it. He threw it back to Bulk. Billy tried to catch it, but Skull threw it too high, and Bulk caught it again.

"Give me back my CD!" Billy shouted. Bulk and Skull ignored him, and continued tossing the CD back and forth to each other. Finally, another guy, who was taller, and had short black hair saw what was going on and stepped in, catching the CD. He handed it back to Billy.

"Leave him alone." He told them. "And go pick on someone with your own IQ."

"Yeah, I think the zoo is just a few blocks away." Billy muttered.

"You think you're so tough don'tcha?" Bulk sneered. Billy thought Bulk was talking to him, but he was talking to the taller guy with the black hair. "Skull, I think we should teach him a lesson."

"Yeah." Skull growled. They advanced towards him, but stopped when he started doing a series of karate moves. That made them back off immediately.

"Who's tough now?" The other guy asked.

"Uh, m-maybe we'll teach you that lesson, later on." Bulk stammered. He and Skull ran off, leaving Billy and the other guy in fits of laughter.

"It helps to ignore people like Bulk ya know."

"Yeah, but that's an impossible feat when they're tossing your CD back and forth to each other." Billy replied.

"I guess so. My name's Jason. What's yours?"

"William, but everyone calls me Billy."

"So, you're a Duran Duran fan huh?"

"Yeah. They're cool. Why? You like them?"

"Sure. They're not too bad. I do like that song "Ordinary World" that's been playing on the radio lately. But I'm more a fan of hip-hop and R&B. Mostly by PM Dawn."

"You like them too? They rock!" Billy said, his eyes widening.

"Awesome. Hey why don't you hang out with me today? I can also introduce you to some of my other friends as well."

"Oh, I wish I could, but I have this assignment to work on for science. If I don't have it done by three this afternoon, Mr. Rosario's gonna keep me after school."

"Damn man, you have Rosario? That guy's a tough cookie."

"You're in one of his classes?"

"Science class, but it's at a different time."

"Oh. Well, I better get down to the library and get working on that assignment."

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends.

"Alright." Billy replied. Jason turned to leave. "Hey Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting Bulk and Skull off my case." Billy told him.

"No problem."

After getting himself a can of pop, Billy went to the library to work on his science homework. At an empty table, Billy opened up his notebook and got out his papers. "I wonder what else can go wrong today." He muttered. As he pulled his textbook out of his backpack, he knocked over his can of pop, and it spilled all over his Duran Duran t-shirt. "I had to go and open my big mouth!" Billy snapped. He quickly put his stuff away, and rushed back to his locker to pull out his jacket and a plastic bag. In the bathroom, he took off his shirt, and tried to wash out as much of the pop as possible, so that it wouldn't stain, then threw the shirt into the plastic bag. With no other shirt to wear, Billy had to spend the rest of the day wearing his jacket. Luckily, it wasn't a heavy jacket, it was more like a sweatshirt with a zipper. I can't wait to go home, Billy thought angrily as he walked back to the library to finish off his science homework.

Finally it was three o'clock and school was finished with. Billy handed in his science homework to Mr. Rosario, all finished, and went home. Still angry over all that had happened during the day, Billy stormed upstairs to his room and slammed the door. "Billy?" Mr. Cranston called out from the kitchen. "Is that you?" He walked down the hall to Billy's room and knocked on the door. "Billy?"

"What?" He snapped as he pulled out his bass guitar from under the bed. A small hobby of his besides science. Mr. Cranston opened the door and peeked in. "You sound upset. Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I just want to be alone right now. Can we talk about this later?"

"Alright." replied Mr. Cranston. As he was leaving, Billy tossed his Duran Duran shirt to him.

"Can you put this in the laundry for me?" Billy asked.

"Sure" Billy then turned on his stereo, the amp for his bass and started playing along to his Duran Duran "The Wedding Album" CD.

"So what happened today that got you so worked up?" asked Mr. Cranston. He, Billy and Bryan were having their dinner.

"Well, for a start, I somehow lost an assignment for science class, which I had all completed, and nearly got in trouble with Mr. Rosario. Then as that weren't enough, Brad Stephenson and his troglodyte friend Greg decided to harass me outside of the library. I find out I had left my CD player batteries here, so couldn't listen to my music while I was working, and then I ran into Bulk and Skull, who thought it would be hilarious to toss one of my CD's back and forth between them. The final straw came when I spilled pop all over my Duran Duran t-shirt at lunch. So I had a terrible day. One thing going wrong after the other." Billy replied.

"Well, everyone's had one of those days at some point. I know I did. But, who are these boys, Bulk and Skull?"

"Yeah"

"What kind of names are those?" Mr. Cranston scoffed.

"I don't know their real names. All I've heard was that they've been at the school for God knows how long, because they've failed a few times." Billy rolled his eyes.

"And then you mentioned two others, Brad Stephenson, and you said his friend's name was Greg..."

"Davis. There are equally mentally deficient as Bulk and Skull, as far as I can see." Billy remarked sarcastically.

"I'd like to have a talk with them, give them a piece of my mind."

"No dad, it's okay. Besides, what good will it do?"

"But Billy-"

"Dad, I said everything's fine."

"Billy, you've been complaining about these boys ever since school began. Something has to be done. I don't want to see you back in the hospital again with another emotional breakdown."

"That was due to a number of circumstances, such as mom being gone and such. But anyway, there's this guy at school I ran into. His name's Jason, and he's seems nice. I'm also gonna meet his friends tomorrow."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you finally made some friends."

"That's why I don't need you to do anything. Jason and them will keep those idiots away and off my case."

"At least one good thing came out of your day."

"Yeah, you're right. No complaints there." Billy replied.

The End.


End file.
